music brought us together
by Jesus rules 107
Summary: Carries 14 and in high school shes been crushing on Gumball for years her bffs keep preusuring her to tell him but will the school muscial bring these 2 trobuled teens together ?
1. Chapter 1

Carrie can't believe she let J.J. talk her into this shes now on her bed waiting for J.J. to come to come out of the bathroom Carries pissed she never meant for what happen to happen!But lets go back to the beging of this probelm.

**Flashback:**

Carrie was waiting by the bus stop with her best friend J.J. . Carrie wore a green day t- shirt with a pair if ripped jeans her hair was in a pigtails and she wore a beanie what people didn't know that she kept her skull clip it was very important to her. her father gave it to her as a gift before he left to fight in the end Carrie never saw"daddy" again leaving Carrie's mom to care for 3 boys and 1 girl. But they survived J.J. wore a black hello kitty t-shirt and a white toto with combat boots the bird was kinda sarcastic at times but really sweet unlike Carrie she didn't have a bad temper she is calm . J.J. 's family is a bit weird there red robin/parrot/blue jay/peacock hybrid so J.J. very colorful she has brunette hair with green streaks going down her hair she wore glasses and braces .

" hey C did you hear that there's gonna be a musical you should totally try out!"

"J.J. what did i say 'bout singing it doesn't help my emo image i've already changed my style in cholthing so don't push it."

hey just making a point. C? C? J.J. put her hand in Carrie's face she was to preoccuipied with gumball who she has been crushing on for years now

i see fall you falling for pretty boy C.

Huh what did you say something?

When are you going to tell him you like him because you drooling over him is not going to help.

oh shut it . kale jones

so where doing first names huh ok Caryolyn jane. bolegard.

we are so late for history run !

I'm a ghost I can't run.

THEN FUCKING FLOAT BITCH!

The 2 hurried down the hall as fast as they could they burst thro the door and slid in there seats thats when miss simain turned around . they then fist bumped.

**At lunch:**

Carrie and J.J. slid in there usual seats their friends came. Hey Rach hey Rocky the 2 sat down and said hey guys has C confessed to Gumball yet about her feelings?

SHH! I take that as a no then . Rachel said Girl when are you going to tell him rocky said you disapoint me young jedi . She said while shaking her head

oh stop with _Star wars _ refrences J.J?

Jays on my feet , jays on feet

the 3 friends blushed in embarssment as their friend danced

in the club shades mini skirt with my jays on

J.J ! what i'm dancing she looked down she was on top of the table dancing she blushed madly and jumped down this is high school she thought gotta make it the best you can

Thats all folks ! she then danced out in a hurry . Carrie faced-palm and follwed behind

**Music class:**

okay were doing a musical students and I've talked with the pranets of the kids whose failing in this class you must sing or praticepate but you Carrie darling must sing she said looking down at the ghost. okay girls you are going to sing twice first a duet then solo here's who's singing with who . Carrie couldn't believe she was paired up with gumball dream come true ! hey blue. well hello ghost. Ha ha very funny now lets get down to buiness . I think we should do promiscuous its a really great song . sure sounds awesome great . the 2 waited there turn. when they were finally called. they got into position

**Promiscuous:  
Gumball: How you doin' young lady that feelin you givin is drivin me crazy You don't have to play about the joke I was at a loss of words the first time we spoke. **

** Carrie: if you looking for girl that'll treat you right you lookin for her in the  
in the day time with the light**

Gumball: you might be the type  
if i play my cards right  
we'll find out by the end of the night  


** Carrie: you expect me to let you hit it but will you still  
repesect me if i let you get it  
**

** Gumball: All i can do is try gimme one chance what's the problem i don't see no ring on your hand. I'll be the first to admit it I'm curious about you seem so innocent  
Carrie: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it Boy I'm tired of running let's walk for a minute**

** Gumball: Promiscuous girl your all alone and you that I want **

** Carrie : Promiscuous boy you already know that I'm all yours what you waiting for. Roses are red some diamonds are blue Chivalry is dead but your still kinda cute  
**

** Gumball: Hey! I can't keep my  
mind off you Where you at do you mind if i come through ?  
Carrie: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet bring you down to my level do you think you could handle it?**

** Gumball: they call me thomas last name crown recongize game I'm about to lay mines down  
Carrie: i'm a big girl i can handle myself  
but if i get lonely i'm a need your help pay attetion to me i don't talk for my health Gumball: i want you on my team Carrie : so does everyone else Gumball:Baby we can on the low let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know if you with it girl i know place we can go Carrie: what kind of girl do yo take me for?**

** Gumball: don't get mad , don't get mean **

** Carrie: don't get mad don't get mean **

they panted hard and said how was that amazing you two now all i need is solos from the both of you when carrie heard those words she became paniked and asked J.J. to come over. this is how it all stared 


	2. Carrie misses her daddy

Carrie and J.J. were drove to school by Carrie's mom Linda. Carrie wore a t-shirt with the words written **poeitic justice** and some hiking shorts . J.J. wore a tank that said** MCR **and a long rainbow skirt . with her favroite combat boots.

"so C when you going to tell him ."  
**  
**"tell who what ?"Linda asked

" nothing mom!" she then shot a glare at J.J.

** At the school:** Carrie and J.J. there seprate ways to go to 1st,2,and 3rd period they had 4th,5th , and 6th together then lunch, P.E. and fianlly dismissal . there fav part of school. after the 4 friends went to there classes they went to lunch

J.J. slipped on banana peel and banana joe laughed at her ms. siman said that she had detion for looking like a complete fool . J.J's eye twitched she then snapped

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU'VE BEEN AT MY THOART SINCE I CAME TO THIS SCHOOL PLUS THIS WORLD MAKES NO GOD DAMN SENSE MY BEST FRIENDS ARE A FUCKING GHOST A RAINBOW CHICK AND A FREAKING DOG . MY CLASSMATE IS A PEANUT WITH ANTLERS I MEAN HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK WORLD AND FUCK YOU AND YOUR LIFE MS. SIMAIN YOUR FUCKING APE AND A DUMB ASS I'VE SEEN FUCKING 3 YEAR OLDS SMARTER THEN YOUR ASS AND YOUR IN LOVE WITH A GOD DAMN HAIR THING THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HE IS . YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK THE WORLD AND FUCK YOU YOUR A BITCH YOUR A MOTHER FUCKER WHO'S HITTING ON A PEANUT YOUR AN IDIOT I DON'T SEE WHAT ROCKY SAW IN YOU SO YOU KNOW WHAT ALL OF YOU CAN BURN IN FUCKING HELL FOR ALL I CARE ." she said and with that she walked backwards holding up her middle fingers as she walked out ." oh and btw ass hole i'm not going to detion later mother fuckers i'll see you in then walked out leaving every one else to look amazed.

**Music class:**

Carrie prepared her self to sing she was scared to death . but then she saw J.J. in the audince holding thumbs up Carrie then got out her gutair and begin playing.

**Hello: I could stick around get along with you hello oh-oh-oh it doesn't really mean that i'm into you Hello oh-oh-oh your alright darling but i'm here to enjoy the party don't get to excited cause that's all you'll get from me hey Yeah i think your cute but you really should know i just came to say hello Hello Hello Hello oh-oh-oh i'm not that kinda girl who gets messed up with you hello oh-oh-oh I'ma let you try to convince me too hello oh-oh-oh I'm getting dizzy just enjoying the party it's okay with me if you don't have much to say Hey Kinda like this game but there's something you need to know I just came to say hello hello hello hello **Carrie saw amazed faces yeah they heard her sing yesterday but this was diffrent she was singing solo . she got a standing ovation as they clapped when she got off stage she ran up to J.J. . they then did their handshake that nobody knew it went like this they put the peace sign to their eye and said sai-lor-moon it was a t.v show they yous't to watch back in Tokyo Carrie was the first to move here from there then J.J. took sometime for them both to learn english but they got the hang of it(**kinda like me**) but back to the story Gumball was in awe of Carrie he remeberd when he first met her she wore funny cholthes and talked weird nobody could understand her that's intill she stared to learn english she was bullied a lot and he was always there to stick up for her . he then relized he was falling in love sure he liked penny she had helped him thorw the lost of his dad who died in a car accdient but Carrie was there to she said something that touched his heart she may have thought he didn't hear it but he did what she said is I know how it feels to lose your dad. he had heard Carrie sing before she was good too she sang in the school play it's okay to be gay and she did great. but now she was much more than good she sounded like a angel plus she could play piano too Gumball then remebered in the middle of the song Carrie fell to the ground and cried out daddy daddy come back she cried please some adults had to come up to help her down because every following play that she was in the same thing happened Carrie kept on crying that's how close Carrie and her father were.

** After carries performance: ** Penny came up to Carrie  
"lets hope you don't ruin this place like you did with all the others talking about your dad plus whats up with that."

" na ya penny now please move."

"you ain't going no where till you tell me i bet your dad was cheating on your mom." "penny just walk away and you won't get hurt C doesn't like when someone talks about her dad so just walk away." " no she's going to tell about her stuipd ass dad rig-" Carrie then decked penny in the face .

"NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY GOD DAMN DADDY YOU GOT IT BITCH ." tears were stearming down her face she then dropped down to the ground and said come back daddy i miss you why won't you come back tears were over flooding J.J. then ran hey mrs. G um Carrie's having a bit of probelm she then heard Carrie scream daddy everyone did she said class stay here . i'm going to go see whats going on . she ran out of the classroom and didn't come back with Carrie she came back with PennyCarrie cane behind still in a heap of tears no one had ever saw her like this she then just dropped down and cried daddy please you'st to sing to me and we practiced together like a family i miss you. and then Carrie's mom came in

"okay who talked about her father i explained that no body could talk about her father because it would end very badly oh shit i explained that years ago of course you don't remeber never mind come on carrie were going home but carrie just stayed inside her shell she was hurt her heart was broken so her mom called her older bother james hey sis whats worng daddy what? GOD DAMN DADDY JAMES I MISS HIM I MISS HOW HE YOU'ST TO SING TO US I MISS EVERTHING! come on lets go home you don't need to go to school for awhile. no just because i'm crying doesn't mean i'm not finshing school so just spent the rest of the day sitting out geting coforet by J.J.

**how did i do guys really good or just horrible this is kinda like me my grand dad died a few years ago and i so serious that i still hear him singing that **


	3. authors note

**hey guys I haven't worte a chapter in awhile but soon I will but for right now this is on hold not for long so hold on to your seats .**


	4. Seeing Carrie part 1

Gumball just couldn't get his mind off Carrie so he decied to go and vist her he couldn't stand it he waited in till his family was a sleep an stnuck out he walked out the house and made his way to Carrie's when he got there he climbed up the vine that was growing down the side and began to climb up it in till he reached the top an saw it was Carrie's window he saw that her wall was covered with Green day, Katy perry, and Fountains of Wanye posters. "Wow she likes the same kind of music I like." he then fell down he end back flipping it and encoutering some very random things then landing on his feet . Carrie heard a yell ran an opened her window she saw Gumball standing there looking dizzy. "Gumball what the hell are you doing here!?" "Um hi I just wanted to talk you know discuss some things heh heh ." "Fine but you have to get me icecream then we talk." "Okay come on down ." Carrie flew down and then changed back into her leg forum in which she wore checkerd pajama pants she said lets go but what she didn't know that her older bother James was following them and he was pissed off at he whispered to him self no one takes my little sister he said as he groweld and followed the 2 teens to the icecream shop at the iceream shop Carrie was laughing her butt off she was having a great time with Gumball she had chose cookies'n creame as her flavor Gumball chose mint chocholate. they laughed in till it closed Carrie said she had this great spot were they could see the moon took them to the park but she went to the back were the lake was as Gumball followed . "So what's so special abot this place it's just the park." "Just look at the moon and you'll see what I mean ." he looked up to have his mouth become a gape "It's beautiful Carrie how did you find this ." "Oh I just so happen to walk by and decied to take advantge of this beautiful moment cherishing it."when they leaned in for a kiss James jumped out of the bushes saying AHA "WHAT THE FUCK JAMESSSSSSS." 


	5. Carrie's daddy

Carrie's dad Jeramiah sat there in his cage he could hear his sweet wife's voice echoing in his ear he missed his family dearly but how could he get out it was ghost proof but you see he had counducted a plan of getting out of this hell hole . you see he thought that if he could keep the guard coming back and forth then every time he hit the lock the more he was able to slip out now it was time time to put his plan into action.

"Hey! Guard you know I think you need to get a face check because last time I rember that you were not suppose to have a peice of cake on your face!" the guard gave the cage a hard pound with his gun which was a nuff to break the lock and him to get out . He punched the guard in the gut then he flew out he was on his way to very special little town and it's name is Elmore


	6. Seeing Carrie part 2

Carrie was pissed off at her brother James he ruined what was going to be the best moment of her life.

"WHAT THE FUCK JAMES ! WAIT- WHERE YOU FOLLOWING US!" fire formed in her hands James became a little afraid sure she was his younger sister but she was stronger in power she could easily blast him and not break a sweat. He watched as her teeth grew sharper he became more afraid.

"Look Carrie I was only looking after you I was afraid you were going to get hurt." she softened a little when she heard this he was her brother of course he's going to annoying . She rolled her eyes put out the fire in her hands and smirked she also shook her head. 

"Dude you know I'm old enough to care of myself even though I think it's sweet that your protective just please lighten up." 

"Fine ,let's go home though it's getting late." she nodded her head she said bye to him kissed his on the cheek and left but before James left he punched Gumball in the arm and said.

"Take my sister again without telling me first I will permentally end your life." he said calmly but in a scary voice He then left after Carrie he stared walking home he jumped inside his bed and fell asleep dreaming about the great time he had with was a ghost looking for the city of Elmore he was very confuesed since he's been n captitvy for so damn long.

"Um excuse me miss but where is the city of Elmore." 45 year old ghost asked

"Well just take a left of south then a right then finally make a double left turn and your there."

"Thank you miss it's my baby girl's 15th birthday and I ain't missing it for the world."

**I know it was a bit short but all the real action happens in the next episode of everyones favroite musical drama ta ta now **


End file.
